Moon Saga: The Invasion
by fireuser3
Summary: 4th installment Moonverse. After freeing Princess Cadence from the Tantabus the elements are invited to celebrate her return. Unknown to them or any of the other princesses that an unknown foe could rear it's ugly head anytime.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Hello I'm back with the beginning of season 2.**

 **Pinkie: I'm back too! *Squee***

 **F3… Great. Well let's season two underway. You know the rules MLP belongs to Hasbro, while I only own the OC's. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Pinkie: This'll be fun to watch. *Fires party cannon***

 **F3: PINKIE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Part 1: The welcome party.**

After the girls success of rescuing Princess Cadence from the Tantabus they were currently having some time to relax for once after that event. Everypony was by the lake hanging out since the weather was schedule for a hot day today due to a mishap at the cloud factory in Cloudsdale. Lightning Dust and Rainbow were playing with the CMC, Emerald and Pen starting a water war to cool off. Sunset found comfort on a float tube with a pair of shades to block out the sun drifting by.

Trixie indulged herself in a book by a shade tree as with Cheerliee grading papers and prepping for the next lesson. Coco having herself a lettuce sandwich was looking over some of the designs that she came up with before going to the Crystal Empire.

Trixie let out a relaxing sigh "Nothing beats relaxation on a hot day does it." Trixie soothed.

"You can say that again." Cheerliee said finishing another graded paper. Rainbow came out of the lake to dry herself off

"Man those crusaders know how to run somepony ragged. Where do they get the energy?" She said let out an exhausted sigh.

"You tired already Dash. I thought you had more energy than that." Coco added.

"Hey after taking the Tantabus down I think we're all still sore from the fight. I haven't been able to perform as much as a loop de loop before my wing starts cramping." Rainbow starts.

"I would agree with you. Some of us are still feeling the after effects of the fight with it." Cheerliee added.

"Speaking of which how's your horn Trixie?" She asked as said mare placed the book down and put a hoof up to her horn only to grimace a little after feeling it

"Still sore but as long as I don't use high level magic I should be fine till it dies down." Trixie added.

The crusaders and Lightning came zooming by running from a very drenched Sunset Shimmer "Get back here!" She shouted as she gave chase.

"Please tell me they didn't." Trixie said.

"They did." Coco finished as there was silence then girls let out a full out laugh.

"What you all laughing about?" a merry voice called out. Rainbow turned around a saw the local mailpony Derpy with her mail bag by her side and carrying a basket full of muffins.

"Yeah Derpy what brings you out here?"

"Actually I brought a mail for Trixie." Derpy said as she looked through her saddle bag for Trixie's mail

"Oh now where did I… here it is." Derpy announced and gave Trixie the envelop. The envelop itself had the Canterlot seal meaning it could have come from Celestia. Before Trixie opened it Derpy gave everypony one of her muffins and even left Sunset, Lightning and the CMC muffins.

After a goodbye Derpy went along her merry way to deliver the rest of the mail.

Sunset came back with a satisfied grin as she sat down by Coco "What did you do Sunset?" Trixie asked.

"Oh just getting a little payback." She answered as Lightning Dust came back shaking like a leaf and wet.

"What happened?" Cheerliee asked

"T-Trick n-n-number f-f-five." Lightning stuttered.

"Promptly known as the bucket full of ice water." Sunset answered.

"Well gather round girls Trixie was about to open her mail." Coco announced.

That did intrigued Lightning a bit "Who's it from?" she asked.

"It appears to be from Canterlot especially with the seal of Canterlot was on it." Trixie answered.

She then used a little bit of magic to remove the seal and open the envelop to retrieve a folded piece of paper. Trixie unfolded the paper and read its contents.

" _Dear Trixie and company; I'm first great full for what you did for not only rescue and return Princess Cadence back to the Crystal Empire but also expel the Tantabus and we would want to invite you as the guests of honor as we welcome back our princess. You may all bring somepony along with you as a plus one whether it is a friend or a sibling. I hope to see all of you tomorrow. Signed, Princess Celestia. P.S. I believe Luna has been quite affected by Ms. Pommel she can't wait to see her as well."_ Trixie finished reading the letter.

Coco on the other hoof was slightly blushing after hearing that. "Oh someponies got a crush on you Coco." Rainbow teased as Coco blushed a bit at this.

"I didn't think I would have that much effect on Luna." She said sheepishly.

"Well when she came to Ponyville she was almost like how I was very antisocial, but you helped open her up more." Trixie said.

An idea came to Lightnings head "Hey girls I've got this great idea!" She smiled.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"How about we go to Canterlot right now?" She announced.

"And why should we go there now?" Sunset asked.

"Well think about it. If there setting up some kind of welcome back party of some kind then maybe you think they could use an extra hoof to help finish things up. And since we're going to be there for it we can stay there till the next morning to celebrate Cadences return. Don't you think?" Lightning explained.

Trixie thought over Lightning's idea and she did have a point since she's seen the assembly and they weren't as effective but only when it came to the Grand Galloping Gala that they truly shined. Plus she would get the chance to catch up with Shining Armor for old times.

"I guess that would be an idea to go and help set up for the event. I mean we are the guests of honor." Trixie answered.

Lightning did a back flip in cheer of Trixie's answer "Okay then I guess we'll meet up at the train station later." She smiled and took off toward her home leaving her yellow tail streak behind.

"Don't forget we can bring only one pony along as a plus one for any of us." Trixie reminded and headed back toward the library.

As the girls went their separate ways Sunset made her way back to her home thinking about the current events "I'm glad to be going to Canterlot since I haven't gotten a full look at it but this just seems so sudden." She said to herself.

"Lightning Dust just happen to suggest going to Canterlot after we get the letter to help set up the event. I wonder what is going on." She asked herself.

She shakes it off "C'mon Sunset this is Lightning Dust you're talking about. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Sunset said to herself.

"Um sis who are you talking to?" Her sister's voice rang out catching Sunset by surprise.

She yelped turning to meet her sister's gaze "Sis don't do that." Sunset said placing a hoof on her chest.

"Heh sorry." Pen said sheepishly "But why were you talking to yourself?" She asked again.

"Just thinking out loud." Sunset answered and then remembered what was said in the letter

"Say Pen I have a question for you." She began.

"Yes." Pen replied.

"How would you like to visit Canterlot?" Sunset questioned with a smile.

At first Pen didn't say anything but then she squealed "YES! YES! YES!" Pen answered almost shouting.

" _Ow my poor ear drums."_ Sunset thought I pain.

"Well we better get home and start packing then should we." Sunset stated as she and Pen headed toward home.

After about half hour of prep all the girls were at the train station. The only ones who brought plus ones was Coco who decided to bring Rarity along, Cheerliee who brought Emerald, Sunset bringing Pen, and Rainbow Dash bringing Scootaloo along for the ride.

Trixie checked and doubled checked to see that she had everything "Okay that should be everything Halyn. You can head home now." Trixie ordered and her pet bat head home to the safety of the library.

"C'mon girls the train's going to leave any minute." Lightning hurried.

"Okay okay we're coming Dust." Cheerliee said as they all proceed on the train.

The whistle blew signaling that the train was leaving as other ponies hurried on board. The train left and made it merry way to Canterlot. Chatter on the train was minimal at best but Rarity kept on chattering about what to wear for the event the next night.

"I can't believe you girls are so lucky that you're being invited. It almost makes me jealous. Considering the occasion." Rarity commented.

"But welcoming her back is tomorrow plus it was Lightnings idea that we help out with the decorating." Trixie replied.

"Let's just hope it doesn't end up like the grand galloping gala did." Cheerliee inquired both her and Sunset remembered that event.

"That didn't bode well." Sunset added.

Rainbow nodded in agreement "I'm sure it won't end up like the last time." Rainbow began

"And maybe the Wonderbolts will be there too. Right Dust?" She asked turning to Dust who was looking out the window.

"Hm." Dust responded only glancing at Rainbow then stared back at the window

"Oh sure I guess." She added.

"Well I'm sure it's going to be a blast." Pen said excitingly. After about fifteen minutes the train arrived at Canterlot train station.

After the train stopped the girls exited the train and gathered in front of the station "Okay girls we still have a time before we make our way there so why don't we look around before heading to the castle." Trixie suggested.

"Alright, c'mon Scoots I'll show you around." Rainbow said her and Scootaloo headed out.

"We'll meet you at the castle." Coco and Rarity went off probably toward the fashion district considering Rarity.

"C'mon Pen I'll show some of the stores around here that you might like." Sunset suggested as they went off.

"Guess it's just you and me Lightning." Trixie said.

"Yep so let's go." Lightning cheered as she flew off. Trixie smirked and ran after her.

Meanwhile Rarity and Coco were checking out the fashion district of Canterlot doing some browsing and getting inspiration for Coco's next line of clothing but Rarity wasn't impressed with the designs of the other ponies that made them.

"So what do you think Rarity?" Coco questioned.

"Well darling, while some of the designs were alright the colors didn't quite work for it." Rarity added

"Any ideas that you might have in mind for future projects." Rarity asked.

"Oh yes I'm already having ideas for the coming autumn." Coco stated unbeknownst to them that they were being followed. After another twenty minutes they made their way toward the castle to meet up with Trixie until Rarity felt something cover her eyes and let out a loud screech.

"GAH!" Rarity squealed

"Please don't hurt me. Take what you want just don't…" She didn't finish until a familiar laugh was heard and her vision was regained.

Coco turned around and noticed the one pony she'd seen before. Rarity turned around as well to have some words with the pony but only to spot the same familiarity with the pony.

"Winter what are you doing here?" Rarity questioned seeing the familiar mare.

Winter giggled "Actually I'm on a small vacation with my parents." Winter suggested.

"And where are they?" Coco asked.

"Actually there right over there." She said pointing toward the ice cream parlor nearby as two ponies where having a sundae.

One was an older unicorn mare with a light tan coat with a silverish white mane with a few spots of grey in showing her age. See has bright hazel eyes and her cutiemark is that of a javelin surrounded by multiple lightning bolts. She was also wearing a silver earring in one ear and a necklace with a heavens cross hanging from it.

The other is an older unicorn stallion with a dark brown coat and pitch black mane but with spots of grey like the mare but he was slightly built. He has light green eyes and a cutiemark of a several tools lay on a ground background. He had some kind of mark with the letters E.S.M. on one hoof

"C'mon I'll introduce you to them." Winter protruded and guided them over to meet them.

"Mom, dad these were my friends I talked to you about." Winter smiled

"This Coco Pommel, and Rarity Belle." Winter introduced.

"Pleasure to see you both again." Rarity said with a gentle bow.

"Hello." Coco said.

"Well pleasure to see you again Rarity. Been staying out of trouble I see." The mare said knowingly.

"Um… yes ma'am." Rarity shifted nervously.

"If I may ask; not to be rude but, who are you?" Coco asked trying to be polite in front of Winters parents.

"Right sorry about. I'm Plasma Draw, and this is my husband Rough Stone." Plasma introduced and Rough nodded in hello.

"So are yah headed toward the castle too." He asked them.

"Actually yes, but how'd you know that." Coco questioned.

"Obviously, news around Equestria saying that Princess Cadence has returned and that there holding a celebration for such an occasion." Winter answered.

"So I decided to take a little time off from my fashion to visit the family." She began but then her voice turned sour

"Now if only Code Breaker could do the same." She added venom lacing her voice.

"It can't be helped if he's running all around the world with his machines and stuff." Plasma replied.

"Yes well he was a charming chap if I see one." Rarity commented.

"Sorry Rares but he wouldn't be interested in you." Winter stated quickly crushing Rarity's fantasy.

"Well we would love to continue chanting but we have to get to the castle to meet up with everypony." Coco said politely. After saying their goodbyes they headed off toward the castle.

"They were charming folks wouldn't you say Coco." Rarity questioned

"Yeah they were and I'm glad to see Winter again even if it was for a little while." Coco said

"Oh I'm sure we'll see more of her at the party tomorrow." Rarity smiled obviously giddy about spending more time with her.

As they continued toward the castle they bypassed an alleyway and something zipped by the other side of the alley "Huh?" Coco stopped and looked down the alley.

"Something wrong darling?" Rarity questioned

"Why'd you stop?" She asked again.

"I thought I saw…" She then shook her head

"Never mind it was probably a stray cat or a mouse." Coco said and they continued onward.

"Oh don't even joke about a mouse darling there little devils in disguise if you ask me." Rarity complained and Coco couldn't help but laugh at.

Meanwhile Trixie and Lightning had made a stop by a local library to check on a few things. Well it was more like Trixie was looking around while Lightning looked bored out of her mind then anything.

"Ugh. Are you almost done Trixie?" She asked impatiently

"Just give me another minute." Trixie replied grabbing a book from the top shelf with her magic

"You said that a half hour ago." Lightning stated tapping her hoof impatient.

"I promise that this'll be the last one then we can leave." Trixie replied and levitated another book toward her and the other five books she had with her. Lightning groaned waiting for her to be done.

Trixie was deciding for her next book until a mares voice spoke up "Excuse me."

Trixie turned around and noticed an earth pony mare with light tan cream coat with a two tone rose red and dark red mane that slicked down the left side of her face. She also had lime green eyes and a cutiemark of a red rose coming into bloom.

"Yes?" Trixie replied.

"I wouldn't want to bother you put could you reach that book up there." She pointed toward a dark brown book.

Trixie brought said book down with her magic and gave it to the mare but not before Trixie got a good look at the mare "Wait you look familiar." Trixie states.

"Yeah I get that a lot." The mare replied back then Trixie remember seeing her at the welcome party for Trixie.

"You must be Roseluck right?" Trixie questioned.

The mare nodded "Yep that's me." Roseluck answered.

"I thought I didn't recognize you from the party Pinkie held for me a while back." She said but was interrupted by Lightning.

"I know you want to play catch up and everything but we got somewhere we need to be like right now." Lightning said with the utmost impatience's.

"Well guess I'll talk to you later then." She said.

"Later Trixie." Rose smiled and walked off book in hoof.

After finally buying the books Trixie and Lightning were now making their way toward the castle to meet everypony. On the way there Trixie glanced over to Lightning who just hovered by her "You know Lightning I was trying to have a friendly conversation with her before you in stepped in." Trixie stated.

"I know but we really need to get moving and help out with the preparations before the whole thing starts tomorrow." She argued. She looked on ahead and notices that the others showed up at the front gates.

"I take it everypony had a good time looking around?" Trixie asked with a smile.

"I didn't know Canterlot was so big, you could get lost if you're not too careful." Scootaloo said.

"You got that right." Pen added.

"Well enough hanging around here let's get inside so we help with the prep." Sunset added. Once the guards gave them the all clear to head in the girls trudged forward.

Once they made it inside the lobby and the halls were decorated with ribbons around the pedestals to bring a warm feeling of being welcomed.

In the middle of it all was Luna overseeing the décor till she noticed the girls having arrived. "What are thou doing here at this time of day?" Luna asked.

"Actually it was Lightning's idea that we come here. She thought you could use some extra hooves around here." Cheerliee said but Emerald was too busy staring at the alicorn princess in awe.

"Well we could always use the extra help." Luna suggested.

"Just tell us where you need help and I'm sure we can get things organized." Trixie replied.

"If you insist." Luna said.

"The chefs are understaffed due to some of our cooks having the flu." Luna listed off.

"Leave that one me and Pen here. I'm sure we can help with something." Sunset answered and Pen nodded eager to help out.

"Plus the décor isn't fully set up and…" Before Luna could say anymore Rarity spoke up.

"Say no more princess I'm pretty sure Coco and myself can get everything situated before tomorrow." Rarity said.

"We can handle it Luna." Coco smiled.

"We need an overseer to make sure everything is going on schedule." Luna added.

"How about me and Trixie to care of that?" Cheerliee questioned.

Luna nodded "Very well then." She answered.

"Hey what about us?" Rainbow asked gesturing to herself and Lightning.

"Yeah don't we get to do anything?" Lightning asked.

Luna thought for a moment before coming up with a solution "I believe thou can patrol the grounds of the castle just in case we have any uninvited guests arrive." Luna answered.

"So were on patrols. Great." Dash said with not much enthusiasm.

"Hey think of it this way. You're in the open air and not in here all day long, plus I'm pretty sure Scoots can help cover the ground while we're in the air." Lightning stated.

"That way if she sees something we can't see she can come to us." She added.

Dash pondered it for a minute before answering "You got a point there." Rainbow agreed.

"Then it's settled. Thy has other thing to attend to." And with that Luna took her leave.

As the others headed toward their areas Trixie stopped Lightning and Rainbow "When you three are on patrols make sure to report in regular intervals." Trixie reminded.

"Got it." All three said and took off toward the outside.

Everypony got to work to make the deadline for tomorrow and they didn't want to disappoint. Sunset's already making several items at once while Pen was making them presentable. Rarity and Coco working making sure that everything for the décor was up to par and presentable for Cadences arrival. Trixie and Cheerliee directing where things needed to be and placed while Emerald assisted some of the other assignments.

As per ordered Rainbow, Lightning and Scootaloo reported in every half hour to make sure everything was clear seeing that Canterlot castle is huge place it took them longer to patrol the place fully.

Several hours past and everything were finally completed. Sunset and Pen finished up the cooking since they'll be expecting a lot of ponies to attend tomorrow. The décor was checked and double checked by Rarity making sure she didn't miss a single wrinkle in the fabrics or ribbons she used. Patrols were completed and leaving a tired out Scootaloo on Rainbows back sleeping.

Trixie and Cheerliee made one final check off the list of items completing their tasks.

"Well girls it looks like we're done here." Trixie said tiredly letting out a yawn

"And in good time too." She added.

Luna approached them taking in the surrounding "Thy must say that thee has done quite a job done." Luna complemented.

"Oh it was nothing." Rarity said stifling a yawn.

"We are happy to help." She added tiredly.

"Thy has made rooms for you all to resign till tomorrow. Just head upstairs toward the west wing they'll be labeled for which room is yours." Luna replied.

"I must tend to raise the moon. I bid you all a healthy rest." Luna said and trotted off to raise the moon.

They all headed up the stairs toward the rooms that as Luna said labeled for them.

Coco and Rarity arrived in the room which was two separate beds with a lamp that illuminated the room a bookcase, and along with all the stuff they brought with them. Rarity immediately flew toward the bed and practically rolled around on it like she hasn't seen a bed in days.

"Finally a soft cushioning bed to rest. I think I'll be turning in for the night." Rarity said bringing the bed sheets over her.

"Well you have a wonderful night Rarity." Coco replied. No response only thing that could be heard was the soft snoring coming from Rarity. Coco chuckled a little then she stared out of the large window into the starry sky above watching the moon slowly rise.

After fifteen minutes Coco watched as the stars have finished being arranged then she took a glance toward the clock that read ten forty. "Wow didn't know I was up that long." She whispered. About to head to bed she spotted something at the corner of her eye flying toward the Canterlot flower garden it was…

"Lightning Dust?" Coco questioned

"Why is she out this late?" She asked herself. She quietly stepped out of the room and then began to make her way outside to follow her fellow friend.

It had gotten brisk when she got out but that didn't deter her in the slightest as she made her way toward the gardens.

Once she arrived she slowly began to hear voice coming from the other side of the bush. She ducked so she could hear better slowly advancing till she could fully hear what the voices were saying.

"I'm telling you this is a bad plan. They got this place is protected like a prison there's no way in." The voice sounding like Lightning said.

"Now you listen here. This is critical to our plan and we don't need you screwing it up for us." A more sinister voice said almost sounding like a snake was talking

"But I was thinking." Lightning began.

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"Maybe we don't have to capture the princess and try to be friendly to them?" She said meekly

"WHAT!?" the voice bellowed in retort

"You know very well that our kind will never be friends with those ponies and you know it. Remember what happened to _him_?" The voice asked as Lightning flinched.

She nodded in response "So all we need you to do is do your job and get us inside. Understood." The voice replied sternly. Lightning sighed

"Yes mother." She agreed

"Good. Now off with you I got other things to attend to." The voice said and rushed off leaving Lightning.

Coco couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to get back to the girls and quick. She quietly made her way back to the castle without Lightning seeing her.

She got in bed and tried to fall asleep but many questioned plagued her mind. Why was Lightning outside at night? Who was Lightning talking to? And more importantly is that was she really Lightning Dust? She fell asleep with those questions running in her mind hopefully to find some answers.

* * *

 **F3: And cut! Finally it took forever but I finally got this one up and running for season two.**

 **Pinkie: *Pops in suddenly* I'm back.**

 **F3: Where have you been?**

 **Pinkie: Oh just celebrating someones birthday *Smile***

 **F3:… Okaaay. Well that's one chapter done. I'm Fireuser.**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**F3: Previously on Moon Saga: the invasion. Trixie and the girls were invited to Canterlot to welcome back Cadence but decided to head there to set up thanks to Lightning Dust. After setting up and retiring to their beds Coco followed Lightning outside where she heard her talking to something.**

 **Pinkie: Wonder what it could be?**

 **F3: That's for me to know and you to read on. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Parties & Inquires.**

The day had finally arrived to formally welcome Princess Cadence to not only Canterlot, but Equestria as well. The girls already awake making sure everything was prepped and ready.

"Okay is the food ready?" Trixie asked.

"Yep." Sunset answered

"It's ready whenever the party starts." Pen added.

"All the decorations are still up from yesterday so there shouldn't be a trouble darling." Rarity replied.

"Right Coco?" Rarity asked but Coco didn't respond immediately looking like she was lost in her own thoughts as she started at one of the ribbons that was tied around the pillar.

Rarity waved her hoof in front of Coco to get her assistants attention "Equestria to Coco. You there?" Rarity questioned and Coco's head snaps up as she is out of her trance and looks back to Rarity.

"Yes is something wrong?" Coco asked not knowing if she missed something..

"You were staring off into space dear." Cheerliee said.

"Sorry I just had a lot on my mind lately." Coco replied.

"Thinking about what?" Lightning asked.

Coco flinched a little bit when she spoke _"Oh I don't know maybe trying to figure out what I heard last night."_ She thought in a panic

"Nothing just some other ideas for the boutique." She quickly answered.

Sunset caught on but didn't ask yet. "Well if you say so." Lightning shrugged

"C'mon Dash, Scoots what yah say we do a last minute patrol before all the guest start arriving." Rainbow and Scoots nodded and the trio headed outside the castle.

"We are going to explore the castle a little more before everypony gets here." Cheerliee said as she and Emerald walked off.

"How about you go along with them Pen." Sunset asked and her sister looks to her.

"Why?" Pen questioned confused

"I need to talk to Coco for a minute." Sunset replied looking toward Coco.

"Okay then." Pen smiled and trotted off to catch up to Emerald and Cheerliee.

"I'll start getting our dresses ready for tonight. Ta ta." Rarity replied and went on back to the rooms.

"I'll tag along with you Rarity." Trixie said catch up to her

"Great! I might have some new dresses that could fit you for tonight maybe even attract somepony." Rarity added making Trixie blush beet red.

"No thank you." Trixie said.

As the two headed off it was now just Coco and Sunset "Well I might as well…" Before she could say anything else Sunset chimed in

"You know that was a lie you said back their you know." Sunset quickly said.

Coco flinched trying to figure some way out of it "What are you talking about?" Coco questioned back.

"C'mon Coco you should know I would catch on what's going on." Sunset stated.

Coco knew that she was caught let out a defeated sigh "Okay you win." She admitted.

"So what's wrong?" Sunset questioned stepping up towards Coco.

"Well after everypony headed to bed last night I stayed up watch the stars and…" She tried to finish but couldn't

"And what?" Sunset gestured her to continue.

"I saw Lightning Dust flying toward the gardens." Coco finished.

Sunset's eyes widen a bit "Now why would Lightning be flying outside in the middle of the night?" Sunset questioned her inner detective starting to come out.

"That's what I thought so I decided to follow her to ask her what she was doing up late." Coco began.

"Did you get the chance?" Sunset questioned now interested.

Coco shook her head "I couldn't because she was well talking to something or somepony." Coco finished.

"So who was she talking to?" Sunset asked.

"That's the thing she was talking to… her mother." Coco replied and shivers.

Sunset only blinked at her in confusion "Who was she talking to?" Sunset asked again.

"Her mom from the sounds of it." Coco repeated.

"No I heard you the first time it's just impossible." Sunset said a hoof to her her muzzle in thought.

"How's it impossible." Coco asked.

"It's just that her mom wouldn't be able to sneak inside the castle gardens undetected and the fact her mother's also a Pegasus she would have been seen by the guards." Sunset theorized.

"Then what should we do?" Coco questioned

"I suggest keeping an eye on her in case she does anything out of the ordinary." Sunset suggested with a firm nod.

Coco nodded "I guess I'll go and find Lightning then."

"Alright and be careful." Sunset said and went to catch up with Cheerliee.

" _If I can figure out why maybe I can warn Celestia and Luna about it."_ Coco thought and sprinted off to find Lightning Dust.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust, Rainbow, and Scootaloo were finishing up there last minute patrols.

"Were clear on the south wing." Rainbow said. Scootaloo came to a halt on her scooter.

"West wing is good to go." She stated.

"Great job Scoots." Rainbow complemented.

Lightning Dust zoomed to a stop sweating a bit and breathing heavily "North… and East wing… good." She said between breaths.

"Whoa there! Were you going full speed during the patrol?" Rainbow asked and Lightning nodded sheepishly.

Rainbow shook her head and sighed "Lightning you have to slow down even sometimes I need a breather or two." Rainbow lectured.

Lightning finally able to catch her breath "Sorry just wanted to make sure everything is in place for today." She said smiling.

"Well don't tier yourself out. C'mon maybe we can get a quick pick me up inside since patrols are finished." Rainbow said as the trio went back inside the castle.

Lightning flew ahead of Rainbow and Scoots "Wow she must be in a hurry." Rainbow said.

"I don't know have you noticed anything well off about Lightning Dust." Scootaloo pondered.

"Like what?" Rainbow questioned.

"I don't know it's just an odd feeling that I've got." Scoots said.

Rainbow didn't get what Scootaloo was meaning but she kept it in mind.

Hours later reaching afternoon hours everything getting setup including the tables for the food and other activities to be included. Coco currently setting up one of the round tables with a bit of struggle especially getting one of the legs folded out right.

"C'mon you cursed thing move." She grunted trying pulling on the table leg she pulled on it and pulled on it until she lost her grip and landed on her flank.

The table leg was then encased in an azure colored aura and the leg straighten "There we go that should do it." Trixie said coming to Coco's aid.

"Thanks Trixie." She thanked.

"Say Coco you been feeling okay." Trixie questioned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Coco answered quickly and Trixie raised an eyebrow in slight suspision.

"Coco what's wrong?" Trixie questioned

"You can tell me. We're friends remember." Trixie adds on encouraging Coco when she didn't talk.

Coco takes a breath in and then lets it out "Okay it's just been bothering me for a while now." Coco said.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"When we were sent to come and rescue you from Shadow Heart we ran inside some cave." Coco explained calmly.

"Cave?" Trixie questioned.

"Yes. But from what Sunset told us it was one of her illusions that were meant to entrap us. But here's the problem the only one of us that weren't affected was Lightning Dust." Coco added leaving out the part about the illusion/dream she had been trapped in.

"But if you said that you, Rainbow, Sunset, and Cheerliee were affected how come she was unaffected by it." Trixie pondered then she remembered something she was reading

"Unless…but that's completely impossible." Trixie laughed.

"But what?" Coco questioned hoping it was something that might help clear things up.

"The only thing that could leave her unscathed by the illusions effect is if she's half changeling." Trixie stated and chuckles.

"But again that is highly unlikely." She added.

"What is a changeling?" Coco asked.

Before Trixie answered Sunset spoke up "A changeling is a being that has an ability to shift shape into anypony it see but according to some of the records they haven't been seen in over two thousand years." Sunset lectured walking up beside Trixie.

"So you've read up about them huh." Trixie said turning to look at the sun colored mare.

"I've done my homework on them yes." Sunset said proudly.

"But if they haven't been seen since the pre Celestia Luna time could they still be around." Coco questioned.

"Well… I haven't seen any evidence that they are still around." Trixie said.

"Still…" Coco wondered at the possibility.

"Hey no need to get so worked up about something that's not even going to happen." Sunset stated.

"Tell that when Nightmare Moon happened." Coco recoiled.

Sunset sweat dropped "Point taken."

Shaking her head Trixie spoke "Well we might as well get going the guest will be arriving soon and Rarity wants us dressed and ready." Trixie explained. They agreed and went to locate Rarity.

About a half hour later the girls were finished getting there dresses on which were what they wore for the gala expect for Pen, Emerald, and Scootaloo who Rarity had to make smaller dresses for them.

Pen is wearing a simple red velvet color dress that covered down to the hooves with purple trimming around the dress and a black windbreaker scarf around her neck.

Emerald is wearing a lime green dress that covered to the hooves like how Pen's is but with a vine pattern along the trim and a simple silver chain necklace with an amethyst gem in the center.

Scootaloo wore a neon blue dress with an electric yellow lightning bolt pattern trimming around the dress to add emphasis to it. She also wore a bright gold windbreaker scarf with a feather pattern on it. All though Scootaloo wasn't liking having to wear one.

Scootaloo inspected her dress "Do I really have to wear this?" She questioned slightly annoyed by it.

"Trust me Scoots the less you worry about it the better." Rainbow Dash said.

A knock sounded at the door "Are you girls ready?" A regal voice called out.

The girls opened the door and were greeted by Celestia wearing a modest purple gown with see through blue ribbons that connected from the dress to around Celestia upper hooves. Plus dark blue trimmings went around the dress. Finally she wore a light gold necklace that contained a dark purple rectangular gem in the middle.

"Celestia I didn't think you would be attending!" Trixie said in surprise.

"Yes. As princess I must make sure that everypony is accounted for and that Princess Cadence has made her arrival." She added.

"Plus the guests are making their way here so we might as well make our appearance." Celestia added making her way out of the room.

"Well then you girls must head off now. Come along fillies." Rarity added making her way to the door.

"See you soon sis." Pen said giving her sis a hug before leaving.

"Bye mom." Emerald said following Pen not until running into the side of the door

"I'm okay." She assured then followed.

"Catch yah on the flip side Dash." Scootaloo smiled and zoomed off following the others.

A few minutes past till Trixie spoke up "Well anypony nervous?" She questioned.

Coco gulped nervously "A little but I should be okay." She assured.

"Hey this'll be a piece of cake." Rainbow said proudly.

"Then why are your hooves shaking?" Cheerliee stated pointing to Rainbows hooves which were indeed shaking like tree limbs.

Rainbow looked down and saw this "Okay maybe a bit." Rainbow admitted rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof..

"I'm so excited! I just know it will be great." Lightning cheered.

Sunset smiles and nods in agreement to her "Lightning's right let's get out there and have some fun, but not so much fun that we destroy the place." Sunset added.

They all nodded in agreement and began to make their way downstairs toward the main entrance.

Once they made it to the main entrance they were greeted by Celestia and Luna as well who was wearing the dress Coco made for her birthday when she was in Ponyville.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Luna replied gesturing them to make the way toward the crowd as Celestia addressed the crowd. Some familiar face could be seen in the crowd such as Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lee, Hoity Toity, Photo Finish.

Celestia cleared her throat "Attention everypony. I'm glad that you could all make it today for such an event that we welcome back Princess Cadence after her predicament. She'll be arriving shortly so make sure she feels welcome." Celestia replied.

"So we implore you to relax, talk, and enjoy yourselves while you wait." Luna added, and with that the celebration was underway and everypony was mingling with others.

The girls decided to split up and chat with the Canterlot locals. However Trixie and Sunset decided to catch a snack at the buffet table grabbing some shrimp and punch.

She gave out a relaxed sigh "This is most certainly what I needed." Trixie said to herself taking a sip of her punch.

"You said it Trix." Sunset agreed taking a sip of hers.

"Trixie." A mare's voice called behind them causing Trixie to accidentally couch up her punch. Trixie turned around and saw the one pony she didn't think would attend.

"… Mom." Trixie muttered.

Her mom wore a dark blue straight dress that went to half her dark grey tail. The dress had a star burst pattern going around it to add contrast to it. She also wore a necklace with an amber gem coiled around the metal. Finally around her head was a tiara with multiple ruins embedded in it.

"Well sompony has been a busy mare." Her mom said.

Trixie was trying to form a sentence but couldn't. "Um Trixie who's this?" Sunset asked catching Trixie's attention.

"Oh right. Sunset this is my mother Vedis Moon. Mom this is my friend Sunset Shimmer." She introduced.

Her mom was caught off guard "Your friend?" She then smiled

"Well a friend of my daughters is a friend mine. Glad to meet you Miss Shimmer." Vedis replied.

"Just Sunset if you don't mind." She said back.

"But what are you doing here anyway?" Trixie questioned.

"When I heard about you and five others freed Princess Cadence and were going to be the guest of honor I had to come Moonie." Vedis replied.

"Moonie?" Sunset asked giggling.

"My little nickname for my baby girl." Vedis said hugging Trixie close.

"Mom!" She complained.

"Well now you have to tell me about this Ponyville the princess is having you stay at. I've been dying to know." Vedis cheered in excitement.

Trixie and Sunset smirked "Well mom get ready for a long story then." Trixie said as she begun to tell her adventures.

Meanwhile Rainbow dash was bored setting her head on a table as she groaned in boredom. She decided she might as well walk around and coast the joint before and to make sure nopony did anything stupid. After about five minutes of coasting the place Dash spotted Soarin and Fleetfoot not too far off.

They were both out of uniform while Soarin wore a simple black tuxedo Fleetfoot wore a long snow white colored dress that went with her coat and mane that looked like an ice queen. They both wore a gold earring in her left ear while Soarin had one in his right ear.

" _Since when did they become a couple?"_ Rainbow thought but decided not to bother them about it. However what got her attention was a tip of orange and yellow sticking out from one of the tables.

"Well this is déjà vu." Rainbow muttered already knowing who it belonged to.

She looked to her left and right making sure nopony else saw her as she ducked underneath the table.

She found Spitfire using her hoofs covering her eyes "Hey Spitfire." She whispered.

Said pony jumped in surprise bumping her head on the table "Sorry about that." Rainbow apologized. Spitfire didn't move only to stare at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow was able to get a look at her. She wore a light red dress that sparkled in the light along with a simple choker embedded with an emerald gem in the middle. Her mane was slicked backed so that her orange eyes could be seen.

"Why don't you come out of there?" Rainbow asked.

Spitfire shook her head "No. Too many." She said simply.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow "Then why did you come here if you're just going to hide." Rainbow added.

"Fleetfoots idea." She added.

Rainbow wasn't getting anywhere with her so already decided what to do next "Then how about I stay with you right here." Rainbow stated catching Spitfire by surprise.

"Why would you…" Spitfire asked.

"Well…you look like a good pony to hang around with." Rainbow said.

"You want to hang around…with me?" Spitfire questioned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I." Rainbow replied.

"Aside from Soarin and Fleetfoot nopony else hangs around with me. Maybe because of my personality." Spitfire replied mumbling.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Rainbow asked.

"Well… okay." She agreed.

"Other than being with the wonderbolts for about four years there's really not much to tell." Spitfire began.

"Oh c'mon I'm sure there's something that was interesting." Rainbow added.

"Well my mom was Firefly." She replied.

Rainbow paused for a minute before answering"You mean Firefly? The Firefly that took the old flying military and turned it into the Wonderbolts. That Firefly." Rainbow said.

Spitfire nodded "Wow that's something you don't learn every day." Rainbow smiled.

"I guess so." She groaned catching Rainbow's attention.

"Let me guess you don't like…" Spitfire cut her off

"To be known as Firefly's daughter." She groaned in frustration.

"It's tiring to say the least saying that I have a reputation to uphold or something like that." She added.

Suddenly Rainbow got an idea "Then how about making your legacy then." Rainbow said.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"If you don't want to be known as just Firefly's daughter then you need to do something unexpected." Rainbow explained.

"Like what exactly?" Spits asked sheepishly

"Well get out from underneath this table for one." Rainbow gestured.

Spitfire shook her head vigorously "I-I c-can't." Spitfire said nervously.

"Hey I promise nothing bad is going to happen." Rainbow said motherly.

Still a little nervous but with a little reassurance Spitfire slowly crawled out from the table and stood up on her hoofs even though there shaking "Now why don't we walk around for a bit." Rainbow said calmly as she began to walk ahead which Spitfire reluctantly caught up.

Rainbow smiled in success _"Guess Cheerliee is starting to rub off on me a bit now I'm starting to be sappy. Oh well I think I'll let it slide this time."_ She thought as her and Spitfire took a walk which in turn Spitfire was getting some of her confidence back.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust was looking around constantly looking left and right checking on her friends "I guess everyponies enjoying themselves." Lightning whispered. She wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into one of the guests.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention." Lightning apologized.

"Why that's quite alright my dear." A stallion's voice said.

She looked up seeing none other than Fancy Pants wearing his usual tux with a white undershirt and blue bow tie with his signature eye glass. And Fleur De Lee was wearing a simple light pink dress that cover her stomach and back hooves.

"Wait a minute aren't you Fancy Pants that Rarity keeps talking about." She asked and he nodded.

"Quite correct young miss but I'm afraid that I don't know who you are?" He questioned. Lightning noticed that she didn't introduce herself

"Oh right sorry. Name's Lightning Dust." She said.

"Quite a name for a mare such as you." She commented making her blush scratching the back of her head giving him a sheepish smile

"Thanks I guess." She replied.

"Dear I'm getting quite hungry you know." Fleur replied nudging him.

"But you ate when you got here." Fancy retorted.

"Well I am eating for two remember." She huffed. Lightning was first confused by what she meant but then beginning putting it together.

"Oh. How long are you along?" Lightning Dust questioned.

"Three months but right now I'm craving for some of that shrimp they have." Fleur said and took off toward the buffet table.

Fancy sighed "I'm afraid we'll have to cut our meeting short before she eats everything in the buffet." He said

"But it has been a pleasure meeting you Miss Dust." He adds.

"Just call me Lightning." She replied.

"Very well. Have a good night Lightning." He said and went to catch up with his wife.

Lightning watched as he went on his way _"Wow guess those two really love each other."_ She thought. But as she was about to walk away a sudden bolt of pain surged in her head.

" _No… not now."_ Lightning thought as she panicked then she went into a sprint heading for the balcony doors.

Coco and Cheerliee were talking with Rarity and the fillies making sure they weren't causing trouble as they saw Lightning sprint past them with a look of pain on her face.

"Was that Lightning?" Scoots questioned.

"Where's she running off too?" Pen questioned.

"Maybe she had to use the little fillies' room." Emerald answered. Coco then remembered what she heard last night in the garden about overhearing her talking to her suppose mother.

"C'mon let's see where's she going." Coco said and sprinted after her.

"Emerald stay here with Rarity. Mama's going to be right back." She said nuzzling her then went to follow Coco.

She managed to catch up to Coco "What is going on girl? What's the rush about?" She questioned.

"Last night I saw Lightning Dust flying toward the gardens and overheard her talking to somepony. Somepony that was her mother." Coco explained.

"So what are you thinking?" Cheerliee asked.

"I think our friend is more than she let's on." She answered as they chase continued.

Once they reached the balcony doors they could hear a pounding sound outside. When they head out to the balcony they could see Lightning Dust pounding her head on the stone wall a slight trail of blood running down her face.

"C'mon get a hold of yourself." She said now resting her head on the stone wall.

"If you ruin this then how will you survive or more importantly how will we survive." Lightning said to herself.

"We?" Cheerliee whispered to Coco which shrugged.

Lightning then began to tear up "Mom why do we have to do this to these ponies? Just why?" Lightning sobbed as tears began to stream down her face.

"What is she talking about?" Cheers questioned.

"Maybe it's time we find out." Coco said as she came out from the doors to the balcony.

"You okay Lightning?" Coco questioned smoothly causing said mare to yelp after hearing her friend's voice turning to face her.

After seeing it was just her friend she placed a hoof on her chest and gave a relieved sigh "Geez Coco don't do that you can give a pony a heart attack." Lightning replied.

She then noticed Cheerliee as well "What's up girls?" She said putting on her usual smile.

"We should be asking you that." Cheerliee replied.

Lightning tilted her head at her "Why?" She questioned.

"The fact that you zipped past us like you were running from a mob." Cheerliee answered.

"Oh that I was just… getting some fresh air." She lied putting on her best smile but was glancing around nervously.

"Does it require you to bang your head on the wall there?" Coco questioned pointing toward the small crack that was in the wall.

"Plus the fact you're bleeding from your forehead." She pointed out.

Lighting took a hoof and raised it to her forehead and felt something liquid. She brought her hoof to eye view and noticed that she was in fact bleeding. "Well…guess I'm hard headed then." She chuckled a bit.

"Lightning what's going on?" Cheerliee questioned.

"First you flew out to the garden and talk to your suppose mother and now you're out here talking about a plan. What's going on?" Coco said sternly.

She wide eyed at what Coco said "How'd you know about that?" Lightning said being caught red hoofed.

"I overheard you in the garden yesterday. So I got a question. Who are you actually?" Coco added sternly.

Lightning tried to think her way out without being suspicious but to her misfortune there was none. She let out a breath of defeat knowing now she had no choice.

"Okay… you caught me." She finally said.

"I want to show you girls something, but please don't be alarmed." She said pleadingly.

They nodded in agreement. "You see I'm not Lightning Dust but someone else." She finally said as she removed the dress.

There was a silent pause before she took in a breath then exhaling it then a green flame circle engulfed her then rose up to conceal her in a sphere of green fire. Cheerliee and Coco covered their eyes till the light died down. After it did what took place of Lightning Dust was something completely different.

The creature that revealed itself was about the same stature as Coco and similar to that of a pony. Yet it had a pure black body with holes on the hooves and had insect like wings that would allow it to fly as well as a small curved horn to use magic. It had light green eyes and a set of small fangs protruding from it's snout. Finally there was it's forest green mane that slicked down both sides of it's face.

Coco and Cheerliee looked on stunned at the development "What… are you?" Coco questioned.

"I'm… a changeling." The creature announced sounding more female.

Then Coco remembered what Sunset said to her and Trixie _"A changeling is a being that has an ability to shift shape into anypony it sees but according to some of the records they haven't been seen in over two thousand years."_ Sunsets words echoed in her mind.

So now the question is: If they haven't been seen over two thousand years; why are they here now?

* * *

 **F3: Well…that became quite…unsavory.**

 **Pinkie: *Confused* So… what just happened?**

 **F3: Weren't you paying attention. Well that's part 2 hope you enjoyed it. I'm Fireuser3…**

 **Pinkie: Uh Fire *Points to Giga Time Bomb***

 **F3:… Welp I knew this was *Explosion* COMING! *Twinkling Stars***


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: *Returns from explosion* Can someone tell me the licenses plate on what hit us.**

 **Pinkie: You're asking me that. *Coughs up puff of smoke***

 **F3: Right sorry I asked. You know the deal readers. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Truth**

As the two friends stared onward at the creature that in front of them trying to figure out what to do next. Cheerliee didn't move as she was stunned at the current development that had occurred plus that fact she didn't know if the creature was either friend or foe.

They were silent not speaking until Coco decided to break the ice "So you really were a changeling this whole time disguising as Lightning Dust. Then I have a question then for you." Coco began

"Where is the real Lightning Dust?" She questioned.

"With luck probably still at the Crystal Empire." The creature replied back.

"Before we move further with the questions I must introduce myself first." The changeling replied.

"My name is Chrysalis. Princess of the changelings." She bowed.

"What were you doing just a second ago?" Cheerliee finally spoke up.

"Getting rid of a headache." Chrysalis replied.

Cheerliee raised a questioning brow "That's a strange way of getting rid of one." She retorted.

The changeling shook her head "No not that kind of headache you ponies get." She said.

"Let me explain; you see we changelings need energy in order for us to survive." She began.

"Energy? Survive? Just what do you mean by that?" Coco questioned.

"I mean 'love'." She said.

"In order for us to survive we must drain the love out of others in order for us to keep living, but it's just so…" Chrysalis paused before continuing

"Wrong." She finished.

"Then why don't you say something about." Cheerliee asked.

Chrysalis shook her head in defeat "I can't. Even though I'm a princess the changelings follow orders from the queen without argument. No matter what I do or what I say the queen is fixated on our kind to survive by any means necessary." She sighed.

"And I'm guessing the queen is your mother right?" Coco said getting a nod in response.

"No matter what I say or do won't change her mind." She sighed

"If only she can see the goodness in you ponies then she can understand." She added.

"It's sounding like you want to be understood and not feared as they say in the legends." Cheerliee began.

"Oh I wish I could change the legends about us but fate can be cruel at times. Especially to a friend of mine." She began.

Coco and Cheerliee listened carefully to what Chrysalis was telling them. "You were friends with a pony." Coco said.

She nodded "It's more like 'had' then 'were' if anything for that matter." She began her mind drifting off recalling a memory in her life time.

* * *

 ** _Flashback 82 years ago. Location unknown._**

 _It was a stormy weather and it was only getting rougher by the minutes. A young changeling Chrysalis got separated from her group during a raid and they were making their way for the hive until the storm hit. Rain felt like needles pelting every inch of her body and visibility was getting worse by the minute._

" _Ugh I told them we should've cut through Whinnyapolis but did they listen. NO! I have no idea if they made home but I'm sure I can get out of this storm." Chrysalis grunted placing her hoof above her eyes to try and see ahead of her but with the constant rain and wind it was tough to get control while flying. A lightning bolt lit up the sky causing her flinch but she pressed hopefully to find shelter to wait out the storm._

 _However a stray bolt hit her directly on her back, but luckily it was the exoskeleton shell that took the impact but it was more than enough to fly her off course and sending her crash landing into a tree and fall through it. The tree's limbs snapped failing to break her fall as she continued her descent to the hard surface. When she finally hit the ground her body was covered with bruises and cuts._

 _She tried to stand up but a painful feeling came with it coming from her left hoof. She noticed that it twisted on her way down from the tree so more than likely she wasn't going to walk on it for a while. She attempted to stand again but to no avail as the pain was proven too much for her to handle._

" _Just great; now what am I going to do." She asked herself because she knew that if she was spotted it'll most likely cause a panic. Much to her uncertainty a light was seen in the distance and was coming closer. Did the crash alerted somepony? For safety she quickly used her changeling magic to transform into a teenage Pegasus mare with a grey coat and a pearl silver mane and a cutiemark that of a partly cloudy skies._

 _The light got close enough that it was practically right on top of her. "Sweet heavens are you alright?" A voice suddenly spoke out._

 _A mare's voice coming from the light ahead. Suddenly the light was placed on the ground only find that it was a flashlight that was casting that light, and what stood in front of her was an earth pony mare with a bright pink mane with a vibrant tropical green coat and amber colored eyes but was unable to see the mares cutiemark._

 _Chrysalis groaned trying to move but was unsuccessful as the pain came back in full force. The mare gasped "Don't try to move your hurt." The mare said as she began to move to the fallen pony's then began to attempt to pick her up without damaging the hoof any further and took off in a trot back where she came from._

 _Chrysalis didn't know this pony but she still helped anyway. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and soon her world went black._

 ** _End Pause  
_**

* * *

"So you were rescued by a pony before you could get back home." Cheerliee replied. The changeling nodded

"I first thought that I was a goner for sure it she didn't come along." Chrysalis smiled.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Coco questioned.

"Yes I believe the next thing I remember was …" She trailed off remembering another part of a memory.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Continue**  
_

 _Warmth. She felt oddly warm like somepony put her on a campfire and let her roast. Chrysalis stirred still in her Pegasus form as she opened her eyes. She surveyed the area and noticed that she was in a bedroom of sorts laying on a bed with a wooden desk with a lap sitting on top it illuminating the room._

 _She tried to move but the sudden wince in pain but not coming from her hoof but her left wing. She looked at it as she noticed a wing wrap around it preventing it to extend to full length._

 _The door of the room creaked up and revealed the same mare that saved her "Well looks like you're up." She said in a carefree voice._

 _The mare head toward a window with covers keeping the room dark. She pulled back on the covers to let the light shine through. The sudden light blinded Chrysalis for a second but quickly adjusted to the change._

" _You gave me quite the scare you know." The mare said. Now getting a good view of the mare she noticed that her cutiemark was that of a needle with a big red plus sign behind it made of petals._

 _Chrysalis let a groan "Where am I?" She groaned._

 _"This is my home. You blacked out before I brought you here. I'm Petal Earth." She introduced_

 _"And who are you miss?" She questioned._

 _Chrysalis froze up she didn't know what to call herself but she needed to answer or Petal would get suspicious "I'm Sky… Line. Names Sky Line." She quickly answered._

" _Well Sky Line you took quite the fall you did." She explained_

 _"More than that you only suffered a sprained hoof and a broken wing and only a few bruises. Just what were you doing flying about in stormy conditions?" She questioned._

" _I was actually trying to get home before the storm hit." Chrysalis answered._

 _"Couldn't you have taken the train?" Petal questioned._

 _"I didn't have any bits for a train ticket." She answered seeing no need to lie to Petal as it was true._

 _"So you thought it would be a good idea to fly in the rain where there is practically no visibility and plus the fact that lightning could strike you at any given time." She scorned._

 _Chrysalis rubbed the back of her head "Yeah…dumb idea." She admitted._

 _Petal then sighed but she wasn't annoyed more like relieved "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt worse." Petal added smiling at her._

" _So you're…glad." Chrysalis said slightly confused.  
_

 _"Well I couldn't just let you catch the death of cold out there. I say that you should help ponies no matter who they are." She quoted. Chrysalis took that to heart that even her outer appearance maybe a pony but on the inside she was still a changeling and this mare went out of her way to save her life._

 _It was not long till her wounds were healed and Chrysalis began to help repay her savior. It was a month later where she was managing the gardens out in the backyard getting the plants in the ground and watered before another rainstorm came through._

 _That is until she heard a rustle nearby in the bushes. She immediately perked her ears up and turned to face the source of the noise. "Alright whoever you are come out of there now!" She hissed._

" _My my is that anyway to greet a comrade." A voice hissed from the bushes._

 _She knew that voice anywhere if she heard it "Thorax. What are you doing here?" She questioned._

 _Said changeling poked its head out revealing a pair of blue eyes staring directly at her "Me? I should be asking you that question." The changeling known as Thorax stared at her intently._

" _What happened to you? You never returned from your last mission." He asked._

 _"I got caught up in a thunderstorm and I crashed. Lucky enough a pony came to help me before I froze to death." She answered._

 _"Beside I owe this pony for showing me a new perspective on how a pony really cares about another." She added._

" _And how is that exactly." Thorax questioned staring at her._

 _"She willingly cared for my safety and nursed my back to health. I could actually feel it as it was healing my body. So there might be a chance that we don't have to take love by force and allow it to be given freely and willingly." She finished._

 _Thorax listened to every word before coming up with an answer "Well… if that is the case. Then why don't you bring this up with the queen and discuss it." Thorax began._

" _Yeah it's like talking to a brick wall when it come to mother." She said sarcastically._

 _"She'll deny it and continue what we keep doing." Chrysalis added._

" _Listen I have to go Petal will be back soon from her run to the market." She said and walking back to the house._

" _How long you think you can keep up this ruse?" Thorax questioned suddenly stopping her mid step._

 _"As long as I can." She answered back._

 ** _End Pause_**

* * *

"So your mother thinks that taking love is that only way for you and the other changelings to survive." Cheerliee said.

Chrysalis nodded "She believes that. And believe me when I tell you she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants." She added.

"So what happened next after you met Thorax?" Coco questioned listening intently.

"Before we went our separate ways he promised to never speak of my location but that didn't last forever."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A month after the promise Thorax made she was currently in a forest near the town collecting herbs for a medicine Petal was developing and was currently making her way back to the town._

 _"Hopefully this'll be enough for what Petal was making." She said hefting a saddlebag filled with herbs required._

 _However once she was out of the forest she spotted two pillars of smoke and they were coming from the town._

" _Oh no…Petal." She thought and with a flap of her wings she shot to the sky like an arrow toward the town. Once she was above the town she spotted that the town hall was destroyed and set ablaze along with other shops and houses in town. She spotted her changeling brethren down below sucking the love out of the ponies._

 _As that happened the victims began to age at an alarming rate and eventually fall to the ground lifeless._

 _With the sight she witnessed enraged her and she shot straight down toward a changeling before it could claim another pony. She delivered a haymaker to the side of its skull just enough to knock it out._

 _Chrysalis turned to the pony "Get to cover quickly!" She ordered and the pony ran off to find shelter._

 _She sprinted toward the center of town looking for her friend fighting off more of her own kind._

 _Once she got to the center of town she spotted someone she never thought would come to find her…the queen of the changelings and she had Petal in her magical grasp._

" _Put that pony down!" She shouted getting in a striking stance. However the queen was not amused._

 _The queen was about twice the size of an adult mare putting her on par with the princess. She had thick dark purple sickly mane that draped down the side of her face. Her horn looked sharper and was curved at the end emitting a blood red aura around it. Her coat was a pure black skin with holes at the hoofs and around the body along with see through insect wings. Her eyes were a blood red that could pierce a pony's soul straight through._

" _Ah just the 'pony' I was looking for." The queen laughed._

 _Petal looks back toward her friend "Sky Line run! She's dangerous!" Petal shrieked trying to break free of the magic._

 _The queen laughed heartedly "Sky Line. That's the best you came up with."_

 _Sky Line growls "Put her down!" She yelled but the queen ignored her_

 _"You know that I can't take you seriously when you're a pony. Why don't you show your 'friend' hear your real self?" The queen ordered._

 _Sky Line flinched. She knew showing her real form would only cause more harm than good, but she didn't have a choice. Either way she was going to lose a friend._

 _She let out a defeated sigh knowing what she had to do. "Okay… you win." Sky Line admitted._

 _Petal looked on confused at the current situation "Sky what is she talking about?" she asked still quiet frightened._

" _I'm… not who you think I am." She said her head hanging low. Suddenly a green circle encased with flames surrounded her as she prepared to transform to her real form. But before she finished she looked back at Petal with a sympathetic look on her face._

" _I'm sorry." She whispered as the circle of flames now formed into a half sphere. As Petal looked on not knowing what is happening the queen was smiling proudly. As the transformation completes its course Petal is stunned to see was replaced. Instead of her friends Sky Line a changeling just like them._

" _Sky… Line?" She questioned obviously stunned at the development._

 _The changeling shook her head "No. Sky Line is just an identity I use. My real name is Chrysalis, the princess of the changelings." Chrysalis introduced herself._

" _So your… one of them." Petal said shocked. She nodded admitting._

 _The queen laughed "There you see. All this time your friend has been lying to you this entire time and you didn't even know about it. You ponies are as dumb they say." The queen bellowed._

" _No they aren't." Chrysalis retorted_

 _"They are smart, strong, resourceful, and above all caring. They would help out any pony that is in trouble no matter the circumstances." Chrysalis added._

 _"I've learned that first hoof. And I would still consider Petal my friend even despite who we are and what we look like." She added._

 _The other changelings started muttering to each other to which the queen saw this "SILENCE!" she shouted._

 _"Changelings and ponies can never live in harmony because what we need to survive." The queen then directed her attention to Petal._

 _Chrysalis saw this and ran straight at her but was stopped by two other changelings restraining her to the ground "LET ME GO!" she bellowed struggling against their combined weight on top of her._

" _And I'm feeling quiet hungry." The queen said maliciously as she opened her fanged mouth._

 _Petal panicked trying to escape the magical grasp but it was futile the more she struggled the tighter the grasp became._

 _A red beam fired from the queens' mouth and hit Petal but it didn't hurt her but more like latched itself on to her. All that Chrysalis could do was watch as the love and energy from her friend being drained from her body. After about a traumatizing minute the red beam unglued itself from Petal and into the queens' mouth._

 _Petal then dropped to the ground lifeless just as the other ponies in the town. Chrysalis didn't take her eyes of the body of her former friend. But the next thing she knew she was being carried off back to the hive._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

By the time Chrysalis finished her head was hung low and tears were in her eyes as she watches them fall to the floor she was staring at. "She… was the… only pony who… I considered a… friend." She sobbed.

"And it because of me that she's gone!" She wailed into the night sky.

Then the unexpected thing happened; she felt Coco embraced her into a warm tight hug. "Shh. There there now. Just let it out." Coco cooed. She was sooner joined by Cheerliee who embraced her as well wrapping Chrysalis in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. Chrysalis sobbed into their shoulders not caring about the dresses.

After about five minutes of crying Chrysalis finally calmed down and they released her from the embrace "Feel better dear?" Cheerliee asked.

"A little." She sniffed.

"Thank you. I needed that." She then adds smiling a bit.

"You deserve it." Coco added.

"We should be getting back to the party. Our friends will be wondering what happened." Coco said.

"But what if I can't control my urges." Chrysalis questioned

"I might accidentally transform." She added knowing it was a real possibility.

"I'm sure you can. And we'll be there to help you." Cheerliee said.

Chrysalis smiled "Thank you. Both of you."

"You might want to change back and get back into you dress. So that you don't look suspicious." Coco added.

She nodded and turned back into Lightning Dust and refitted the dress back on "Yeah we should." She added.

As they returned to the party in the main lobby they were immediately confronted by Sunset who was noticed them returning "There you three are. Where did you go to?" Sunset questioned

"We went out to get some air. It was getting a little steamy in here." Cheerliee answered stretching the collar of her dress.

Sunset them oddly "All three of you." She questioned to which they all nodded.

Sunset shrugged "Well if that's all. C'mon there going to be announcing Princess Cadence soon." Sunset said.

Suddenly Lightning felt a slight throb in her head but she shrugged it off. "Yeah we'll join you in a minute." Lightning said.

Sunset walked off leaving those three to themselves.

Lightning/Chrysalis gave out a slight groan rubbing her forehead. "You okay Chrysalis." Coco whispered.

She let out another groan "This can't be good. One thing I forgot to mention is that whenever the queen is near or in the area we feel some sort of pulse in our body. This is bad. Very bad." She said as the pulse increased slightly.

Cheerliee and Coco looked around the whole and notice other ponies were also rubbing their heads ever faintly.

"You don't think that the ponies that are in here right now are changelings too." Coco questioned.

"Highly likely if possible. They could already planning to attack." Lightning/Chrysalis mentioned.

Before they could act on it Princess Celestia voice ranged "If I can have all your attention please. It is with great honor to welcome our special guest at this time. Our returning Princess Cadence." She announced as the front doors opened revealing Princess Cadence with three guards surrounding her.

As Cadence made her way to where Celestia was there was a sudden disturbance at the entrance. "Please ma'am I can't let you in without an invitation." The guard retorted.

"Sorry buddy but this is urgent and I've got to warn the princesses now." The voice shouted. The girls looked toward the door where the guard had the pony retrained.

But when the girls looked toward the doors they noticed that the pony was…Lightning Dust?

"Huh? Okay why are there two Lightning Dust's?" Rainbow asked looking between the two as the Lightning that was standing with Coco and Cheerliee started to get nervous.

"You got to listen that pony over there is a fake. I'm the real one." Lightning Dust said.

The girls were still trying to wrap around this that there's two of them. Coco and Cheerliee were especially nervous.

"It's a trap! The princesses are in danger. We have to…" Before she could finish the ground underneath them began to shake as a blast of green energy shot from the ground. Then changelings shot from the hole that was made and swarmed the area.

However floating straight up with a wicked smile on her face was the queen from Chrysalis's memory.

Chrysalis looked at her completely frozen with shock. "It's her. She's here." Chrysalis said.

"Queen Papillia." She said nervously.

Now that the queen was here and with all the changelings around things have only gotten worse for them.

"Now is the time. For the changelings to rise!" Papillia roared as all the ponies scattered frightened what might happen next.

* * *

 **F3: And that concludes part 3. Now the real fun to begin.**

 **Pinkie: Now is time for a battle!**

 **F3: You got that right. Join me next time for part 4. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: Previously on Moon Saga: The Invasion. The party is in full swing and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, but however Lightning Dust ran off quickly due to reasons that she only knows. Coco and Cheerliee confront her only to find out that Lightning Dust was really the changeling princess Chrysalis in disguise. After giving her reasons why they returned to the party only moments later to find that the real Lightning Dust appeared and that other changelings and the queen have infiltrated the castle.**

 **Pinkie: This is where the fights begin.**

 **F3: You know the rules as per usual. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: My Choice.**

Ponies screamed in terror as changelings descended upon them to suck their victims dry. Some of them flew toward the princesses but the royal guards shielded them before they could reach them. While in the crowd some of the ponies were fighting the changelings the best they can but only to be pushed back.

Chrysalis just looked on no longer hiding who she is "It's just like what happened long ago." She muttered but before she could do anything else a turquoise aura surrounded her and was lifted in the air in order to face the girls.

"What do you mean long ago?" Sunset asked bringing her closer.

"Sunset put her down." Cheerliee ordered

"Why should I? She's probably the cause of how they got in here." Sunset retorted.

"She is our friend." Coco said.

The girls stared at them with questioning looks "Please let us explain." Cheerliee said. Sunset looked back to the changeling still in her magical hold before canceling it causing Chrysalis to drop to the ground with a thud.

"Okay start talking and make it quick." Sunset ordered.

After a quick explanation the girls were perplexed by what was said. "So you see she's not one of them. She was just not raised correctly. She wants to our friends and not the enemy." Cheerliee said.

"Listen we don't have much time if Papilla absorbs the princess's love their magic won't be able to move the sun or moon. We have to stop her now." Chrysalis begged.

"I might have an idea but it's risky. We have to get to the elements of harmony and use its power to push them back." Trixie replied.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Rainbow said.

"There's only one problem. The elements are stored in the main throne room but with all of them around we'll have to fight our way through to them." Trixie added.

"Well it's the only plan we have." Cheerliee said then turning to Rarity.

"Rarity I need you to get the fillies out of here. Can you do that?" She asked.

"I'll guard them with my life." Rarity replied proudly as she gathered the fillies and they bolted toward the exit.

"Okay let's go." Trixie said throwing her dress off so she could move better. The other followed suit and dived into the fray while Chrysalis waited not wanting to fight her own kind. She then looked up straight at Papilla and noticed she was wearing something that wasn't there before.

It was a black necklace with a ruby gem in the middle with the head of a unicorn but also wings of a Pegasus.

She looked stunned at them necklace "No that couldn't be. Could it?" She said trying to get a closer look at the necklace she was wearing.

Meanwhile the girls were slowly making their way to the throne room but for every one they beat three more would take its place. "Ugh! We're getting nowhere with this." Sunset groaned bucking changelings out of her way.

"Anypony have a better idea." Rainbow replied knocking two changelings' heads together.

"We got no choice. Divide up and get to the elements." Trixie called out. They nodded in agreement and divided up.

Rainbow and Cheerliee went left, Sunset and Lightning headed right while Trixie and Coco went straight ahead.

Rainbow knocked away more changelings out of her way but more keep coming. What she didn't see was three changelings come from above and attempt to dive bomb her to the large group below where Cheerliee was fighting them.

She noticed this but wouldn't have time to warn Rainbow. She then noticed one of the stone pillars nearby and she got an idea. Using her acquired speed she ran toward and up the pillar and launched herself toward the three changelings in a form of a cerise and light pink colored ball striking all of them before they'd reach Rainbow.

Rainbow noticed Cheerliee's stunt "Thanks for that." She thanked.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." As if on cue a changelings was about to pounce on her but before she had the chance to react Rainbow was already there delivered a haymaker uppercut to the opponent.

"Got your back." Rainbow smirked as they duo continued there fighting.

Meanwhile Lightning and Sunset were having difficulty fighting them off. Lightning tried to take on more at a time but only to receive cuts and bruises when she was finished which was slowing her down a bit. A changeling got in a lucky hit and tried to go for a bite of her neck, but she managed to dodge it delivered a swift back kick to its skull sending it crashing to the ground.

Sunset on the other hoof was holding her own but more of them kept gaining and suddenly she was back against a wall. She looked nervously but more were surrounding her so what did she do. She picked up the nearest thing with her magic and thrust it forward at them.

"An umbrella?" She questioned. The umbrella was a red and white umbrella with what looks like a small gold star on top of it. The changelings laughed at her weapon and began to draw closer.

Sunset just shrugged "Well it's better than nothing." She said and swung it at the enemy striking them in the side of the skull until all of them were knocked out.

She huffed with exhaustion but otherwise okay "Well didn't think this would come in handy." Sunset replied and placed it down and continued the fight.

Trixie and Coco were fairing but only just. Trixie was only using levitation magic so she would stress her horn to move objects in front of them and then Coco would strike them once they've been stunned.

"Are we almost there?" Coco asked knocking out another one.

"We're close but my horns starting to ache I'm not sure how much more it can take from constant use." Trixie replied.

Coco looked around seeing that there are still more of them to handle, but noticed that they were slowly getting overwhelmed "Trixie there's too many of them to handle." Coco said bucking one trying to ram her.

Trixie was also slowing down casting the same spell over and over is taking its toll on her as she was panting a little bit. They noticed that the other girls were reaching the throne room.

" _This is getting us nowhere. We're getting swarmed no matter which direction we take."_ She thought trying to come up with an idea.

" _Well hopefully this'll work."_ She thought then looked toward Coco sending another one flying into another.

"Coco get close to me!" Trixie ordered and Coco obliged to get close to Trixie. She flared her horn gathering energy in it as changelings inched closer to them forming an insect sphere.

But then Trixie released the energy into a shockwave attack that sent the changelings flying away from them creating an opening for them to run to the throne room where the girls are. Once in the throne room they were met with even more changelings then in the main hall.

"How did they get all the way here?" Trixie questioned.

"Could it be more obvious?" Papilla said appearing in front of her changelings.

"Where else would the fabled Elements of Harmony would be kept out of sight but the throne room where the princess can look after them." Papilla answered.

"We can't simply allow you to foil my invasion and take all the love from you pathetic, spiteful ponies." Papilla hissed as the other changelings prepared to strike.

The girls readied themselves but before they could do anything Chrysalis ran in front of the girls "Mother that's enough." Chrysalis ordered.

Papilla looked at her daughter with resentment in her eyes "You!" She said her voice a mix of disappointment and anger.

"How dare you betray your own kind and side with those weak ponies. All they do is bring us misery and take whatever they want when they want." Papilla hissed.

"That's what you believe mother but you've never have lived among them like I have." Chrysalis added and bared her fangs at her mother

"And quite frankly I've had enough of your rule. As princess of the changelings I challenge you mother!" Chrysalis snapped snarling at her mother.

"You dare challenge me you traitorous daughter!" Papilla shouted but then chuckled

"Very well. It only seems appropriate. I brought you into this world and I'll gladly remove you from it." Papilla laughed.

Cheerliee stepped forward "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'll see if I can give you girls some time to get the Elements." She whispered to them

"But what if you can't?" Rainbow questioned genuinely worried about Chrysalis.

"Then I'll do what I can." She answered

"Now go." She added and the girls headed off to the elements.

The changelings circled the two changelings as they faced each other.

They both lunged at each other but due to Papilla's size she was able to knock Chrysalis away with a strike of her hoof. Chrysalis got back up and lunged again but instead coming at her straight on she attack from the sides trying to aim for her wings.

Papilla saw this and lit up her horn as she did the amulet around her neck a sickening red aura around it and launched one beam at her but it then split in two separate beam. She dodged the first one but the second hit grazed one of her legs drawing blood from the wound.

Chrysalis ignited her own horn and fired back but in multiple sphere attacks at the queen. The blasts hit the queen bringing her to the ground but not for long as she got back up and charged at her former daughter.

"You know it'll take more than that to beat me!" Papilla shouted. Chrysalis stood her ground and readied herself for what her mother had in store.

The queen flared her horn and a red aura surrounded her body then her body began to split apart in to two of them then from two into four and four into eight before finally stopping.

Chrysalis gulped nervously at the eight copies "Hurry up girls. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold her off." She said looking on.

Meanwhile the girls were now in the mirror hallway. They heard an explosion coming from the main hall where Chrysalis was fighting.

Coco stopped causing everypony else to stop as well "Coco what are you doing?! We have to get the Elements now!" Trixie called out.

"I know but I'm worried about Chrissy." She countered.

"Why would you worry about her when she disguised herself as me?" Lightning replied.

"She's just a changeling like all of them." Lightning added.

"She's not just a changeling. She is our friend. I'm just as worried about her as Coco." Cheerliee replied.

"But she led them to the castle." Sunset countered.

"She didn't have a choice in the matter. You heard her! She didn't want to attack the castle or us. It was her mother pulling her strings and she's fighting her right now while we run." Coco retorted.

"You know they do have a point." Rainbow spoke.

"Huh?" They all questioned looking at her.

"We do." Coco and Cheerliee responded.

"I mean put yourself in her hoofs. Your mother is the queen and you have to follow her every orders no matter who you are but you don't want but you don't have a choice. I can see where she's coming from." Rainbow replied wisely.

"She's wanting to make up for all that has happened up to this point by fighting her own mother and here we are running to the Elements of Harmony while she's out there kicking flanks and taking names." Rainbow added.

"Just thinking about it makes me want to fight them." She then finished.

"I know but there are too many of them for us or the royal guards to handle." Sunset mentioned as Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to go after the grunts. If we can take out the queen then they wouldn't be able to put up a fight." Coco replied.

Trixie thought a moment before making her decision. "Okay new plan. We'll go back and fight Papilla." Trixie says which made Coco smile.

"But we still need a backup plan. Cheerliee, Lightning and I will go get the elements while the rest of you go help Chrysalis." Trixie then added.

They all nodded and split up into their groups. Coco, Rainbow, and Sunset went to help Chrysalis. _"Hang on Chrissy we're coming."_ Coco thought as they went back to the main hall.

Meanwhile with the fight Chrysalis was hanging on but she was starting to slow down from the fight.

She had multiple cuts along her body along with bruises on her lower body. Her left eye was closed shut due to a punch that the queen hit her with. She was limping with her right front leg that got broken during the fight and her breath was labored taking in long deep breaths. She only managed to take out half of the clones but she was using everything she could to stand her ground.

The four clones of the queen laughed mocking her opponent "Is that really all you have?" They questioned.

"Not… by a … long shot." She huffed.

She lunged at them again but unfortunately they dodged and one of them struck her in the back where not even her protective shell could defend. She hit the ground hard bouncing off it then another clone appeared beside her and bucked her in the muzzle sending her flying toward a pillar. As she collided with the pillar her right fang popped out and dropped to the floor just moments before she did.

"Aw what's wrong? Did you lose a tooth?" They laughed then turned to the other changelings

"Bare witness my subjects as I put yet another insubordinate fool out of their misery." Papilla declared.

Chrysalis went wide eyed at what she said "Wait… what do you... mean another?" She asked.

"Seeing as your about to die I might as well tell you." She began.

"I sent Thorax to find you and bring you back to the hive. And when he didn't come back with you in tow I grew suspicious of his actions. Then I began to notice that he was leaving the hive time to time saying that he was patrolling for more potential raid locations." She began.

"But then I caught him before leaving and questioned him. But he didn't answer me so I forced the truth out of him." She continued.

Chrysalis remembered a few times that he came to check up on her whenever Petal wasn't around then all of a sudden he didn't come back. _"Wait that was just before…"_ She then realized why Thorax didn't come back.

"No… you…" She stuttered trying to find the words

"Yes. After I found out where you were hiding I had him executed for insubordination. He should have learned his place." Papilla added.

"So it wasn't a pony that killed him you did." She retorted trying to stand on her hoofs but failed.

"Yes and now you'll be joining him in the afterlife!" The clones declared as four pairs of hoofs reared up readying to crush Chrysalis.

She closed her eyes waiting for it all to be over _"Please forgive me everypony. I'm sorry."_ She thought as tears streamed down her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU OVERGROWN BUG!" A voice shouted out.

Her eyes opened only to see a cyan hoof collide with Papilla's muzzle that was shortly followed by a fireball spell hitting the lower body which sent the queen flying back.

It then she noticed an amberish gray hoof holding her up "Easy I got you." A softer voice said.

She looked to her side and noticed Coco was standing by her "Coco? What are you doing here? I thought you went to grab the elements?" She questioned.

"I couldn't let you fight her by yourself. So we decided to come help." Coco smiled.

"We?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer of course." She pointed to them knocking out the remaining clones.

"The others have gone to collect the elements. So until then we'll help out." Rainbow hovered above her.

"But why?" Chrysalis asked.

"If Coco here say's your okay then that's good enough for me." Rainbow added getting into a fighting stance.

"You know with everything that's going on today. I feel like letting off some steam if you know what I mean." Sunset said flaring her horn.

Papilla spat out some blood from her mouth as she got up "You little urchin! I kill you as well along with that disappointment of a daughter!" She bellowed as she ignited her horn preparing strike but for some reason her horn wasn't working like she wanted it to.

" _What is going on? The amulet should be working perfectly. Something else must be interfering with its magic."_ Papilla thought trying figure out what's wrong with her magic.

"Looks like we came just in time." Trixie and the others appeared along with the elements

"Ah yah baby time send this queen packing." Rainbow says putting the element around her neck.

"I agree." Sunset doing the same.

"Yes." Coco agreed putting her on as well.

The elements glowed bright as they began charging "You think I'm just going to you use those against me." Papilla said as lunged toward them but for some reason it felt like her hooves couldn't move at all.

"What in Equestria?" She looked down toward her hoofs and noticed they were incased in a dark purple aura pinning her hoofs to the ground.

She struggled to break free but it was no use as her hoofs remained frozen to the ground. The elements were finished charging and unleashed its magic in a form of a spectrum wave that was like Rainbows sonic rainboom striking not only Papilla but also the remaining changelings in the area spending them through windows or even the wall out of castle and Canterlot.

When the glow dimmed down all the changelings except for Chrysalis were nowhere to be seen. "Well I guess that is that then." Trixie replied.

"But still with the amount of damage that was done. It'll take a long time to fix." Cheerliee added taking notice of the damage.

"Yeah… especially having trouble with leaks." Lightning joked getting a laugh out of everypony.

"Is everypony alright?" A regal voice sounded. The girls noticed that Luna and Celestia were standing with royal guards flanking them on each side.

"We're fine princess. No need to worry. The changelings have been handled." Trixie replied.

"All but one." Luna noticed the injured changeling behind them.

"Don't worry she's with us." Coco said softly

"But she needs medical attention quickly." She added.

Celestia was skeptic about the wounded changeling but seeing as it wasn't sent away like the others were. "Guards take her to the infirmary for treatment immediately." Celestia ordered and without hesitation the guards hoisted the wounded changeling on their backs and took her to the infirmary.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The girls and princesses followed her. After being treated to her wounds Chrysalis explained everything to the princesses about what she was going through and with permission from them both she was free to stay in the castle till she was fully recovered.

A quick goodbye the princesses and the bearers left Chrysalis to heal and were now at the entrance of the castle gates.

"This Papilla sounds like a great threat to not only us but to everypony in Equestria's borders. Considering the time of year it is." Celestia mentioned.

"Time of year?" Rainbow questioned.

"Secretariat's comet will be passing us by." Luna began

"What comet?" Cheerliee asked.

Trixie froze well known studying about the comets hidden magic "Secretariat's comet passes by Equestria every three thousand years." Trixie began.

"Well that's a rare sight." Lightning said

"We get to see a comet pass by. Sweet!" Lightning cheered bouncing off the ground

"NOT IF YOUR A UNICORN OR ALICORN!" Trixie bellowed causing Lightning Dust to stop mid bounce.

"From what other researchers studied the comets magical properties temporary enhances a unicorns and/or alicorns magical abilities almost nearly double if not tripled." Trixie explained.

"Why would this be bad?" Rainbow questioned.

"Because from what Chrysalis told us. Papilla may be a changeling queen but she still uses unicorn magic so if the comet were to pass over Equestria its powers could enhance hers as well." Celestia answered.

"I would estimate that we have about two months until the comet is in Equestria's orbit. If we are to stop Papilla we have to do it before that time." Luna replied.

"Then I guess were off on another adventure then huh?" Lightning Dust said.

"I'll have Spike inform Rarity to look after Pen and Emerald while we're gone." Sunset added.

"First we'll head back to Ponyville, gather necessary items and locate Papilla." Trixie said.

"From what Chrysalis told us she's past the Crystal Empire called the Forgotten realms." Coco added.

"Do be careful on your journey." Celestia warned.

"Yes Princess." Trixie replied as they headed to the train station.

"Hey Trixie?" Lightning replied

"Yes Dust. Something bothering you?" She questioned.

"Back during the fight I noticed that Papilla was trying to dodge our attack but couldn't for some reason like she was stuck. Kinda odd huh?" Dust questioned.

"Well what's done is done." Trixie answered as they bordered the train home.

"Yeah but I just can't shake this feeling." Lightning said looking back at the castle.

At the same time deep inside the castle an unknown pony was inside a room that contained a large mirror "Well that was a total waste." The pony said voice revealing the pony to be female as she walked toward the mirror and disappeared into it.

* * *

 **F3: Well… that was a highlight.**

 **Pinkie: At least it's finished right.**

 **F3: Got that right. Well folks I'm Fireuser3 blazing out.**


End file.
